<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blitz Monopoly by Garuda_4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587497">Blitz Monopoly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garuda_4/pseuds/Garuda_4'>Garuda_4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Post-Matsuribayashi, Unrelated to the going ons in Gou, club shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garuda_4/pseuds/Garuda_4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mion and Keiichi are a powerful duo, but in the world of romance, the two fall painfully short. Rika has a full-proof plan on how to get the two to look each other's way. Rena is happy to play along - but she has some ideas of her own as well.</p>
<p>This ends with a punishment game that is, seemingly, harmless; but like with anything else, you would have to be a fool to underestimate the mighty Rena Ryuugu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maebara Keiichi/Sonozaki Mion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blitz Monopoly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning light filtered gently into the small classroom of the Hinamizawa Branch School. With only a week remaining in June, and the allure of summer vacation nearing, the class could barely keep their excitement above hushed whispers shared between each other. Chie Rumiko would admonish the students for talking during her lectures, but her warnings could only delay their anticipation for a few minutes before the children would go right back to talking among themselves. Ultimately, Chie could not blame them, she thought. She herself had trouble focusing on planning her classes, distracted by dreams of the wonderful Indian curry she would be able to indulge in during her time off. Yes, everyone was looking forward to their well-deserved summer vacation – but none more so than Rika Furude.</p>
<p>It was the end of June 1983. Two weeks had passed since Rika had successfully broken free of her appointed death day and stolen her future, alongside all of her precious friends. And with a hundred years’ worth of dreaming up plans and playdates for her long-desired summer, the young shrine maiden had every intention to put every idea into action. Every day, hour, second mattered to Rika, and she did not want to waste any of it. Where to start, she wondered? Practice her culinary skills with Satoko? Explore the junkyard with Rena, for once? Assist Mion at one of her family’s restaurants again? The possibilities were infinite, and Rika was completely lost within her own mind thinking of how her summer would pan out. So lost, that she completely failed to notice the passing of time until desks started pressing up against hers, her friends arranging their typical set up for lunch time.</p>
<p>As everyone brought out their lunches, the group of friends discussed their own summer plans. Rena mentioned her father’s intentions to bring the two of them into the city to watch a movie; apparently the two were fervent fans of Western slasher flicks. <em>Fitting, </em>Rena mused.</p>
<p>Keiichi, meanwhile, complained about how his family <em>was</em> going to take a weekend trip to the beach, even intending to invite the others along – at least, until his “empty headed moron of a father” revealed he had taken on way more commissioned work than he could handle for the month, and it would be impossible for him to take any time off lest he fall horribly behind on work.</p>
<p>“Mom nearly killed him,” Keiichi reminisced, looking not at all sorry for his father. “I was prepared to help her hide his body, honestly.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Also fitting, eerily.</em>
</p>
<p>Mion groaned about how she had promised her granny to prioritize studying for entrance exams, but if anyone wanted to hang out, she would gladly take the excuse from the workload ahead of her. “This old man can’t waste her waning youth fretting over dumb tests, after all!” she boldly proclaimed, with a laugh. Rika worried for her friend’s own future.</p>
<p>Aside from wanting to test new trap ideas she had been designing in her head for a while, Satoko’s schedule lined up perfectly with Rika’s. Hanyuu did not have any desires of her own for summer – she was simply happy to spend time with everyone. Meaning that, with everyone relatively free that summer, the vacation was Rika’s for the taking. Whatever the young girl wanted to accomplish; nothing was going to stand in her way. She would have her perfect summer, fate be damned!</p>
<p>And, looking back and forth between two of her friends, Rika had an idea where she wanted to start.</p>
<p>Stuck within a time loop for a hundred years, Rika had come to truly love and cherish her dear friends. Their personalities, odd quirks, what they liked and disliked; the perceptive girl had slowly taken to studying everything that made the people around her so unique and wonderful. But, while it did help her understand her friends better, it did begin to frustrate Rika in some ways. Because quite frankly, after a hundred years of observing it, she was completely exasperated by Mion’s crush on Keiichi, and her refusal to act on it. Especially whenever said crush created a domino effect that led to another ruined timeline. <em>Seriously, all over a silly doll…</em></p>
<p>So, in between her attempts at survival and daydreaming about a seemingly unobtainable future, scheming little Rika devised a plan to nudge things along between the two. Only a little, of course. It’s not as fun if everything is predetermined.</p>
<p>As lunch wrapped up and everyone started to return to their seats, Rika hailed Rena her way. The older girl directed her attention to the younger, leaning in when Rika motioned to come closer. “Is something the matter, Rika? Is there?” Rena asked, curiosity already piqued.</p>
<p>“No, nothing of the sort. I just need your help with something, Rena,” Rika said.</p>
<p>“Oh, of course. What do you need?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Rika began, shooting a glance towards her soon-to-be-victims. Can’t let them be aware of the plan. “You are aware of Mii’s feelings towards Keiichi, correct?”</p>
<p>Rena could not help but giggle. “All too aware, Rika. She’s not the most subtle girl, y’know?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you are not wrong. Everyone seems to be aware of her feelings. Everyone, except…”</p>
<p>“<em>Keiichi,</em>” the two said simultaneously. For all the natural talent the young man had with his people skills, he was too dense for his own good when it came to romance. An affliction that inhibited many boys, Rika had started to notice.</p>
<p>“So, since Mii’s too prideful to confess, and Keiichi’s too stupid to realize it, I’ve come up with… a plan,” Rika told Rena, a smirk coming across her face. This was not the impish smirk of a childish, 11-year-old Rika Furude. No, this was the expression of a witch with a hundred years’ worth of wisdom to speak of.</p>
<p>Rena, on her part, was swept up in the idea. “A plan? A plan! Oh, tell me what we’re doing, Rika! I’d love to help! Would love to!” She was practically bouncing out of her shoes, her voice rising as high a whisper could carry it. Rika was relieved Rena was so accepting of the idea. She already had Satoko and Hanyuu on her side, but Rena was the essential key that unlocked this potential new future.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Rena. I’ll be quick – class is going to start,” Rika took one last look at the two fools who danced around love, before outlining her plan to the red head in front of her. “After school, during club, we’re going to do this…”</p><hr/>
<p>With the clock striking 3:00 PM, school had officially ended. After a final reminder of homework responsibilities, and a dismissal from the class president, the students were free to make their way home. The classroom steadily filtered out, everyone chattering about what they would spend their free time on, until only six students remained. Mion Sonozaki’s club, famous around Hinamizawa, were preparing to have another one of their fantastic meetings.</p>
<p>“Alriiiiiiight!” Mion shouted out, ready to let loose after another long day of classes. “Who’s ready for another great club meeting? Lemme tell you, this ol’ man’s got some great punishments planned for today’s loser, heh heh heh!” she laughed out menacingly. The club members all respected their leader just as much as they loved her, and so knew to take her threatening words to heart. But words alone were not enough to make them back down – they could not call themselves club members otherwise!</p>
<p>“Ohohohohoho! You sound confident today, Mion. But I wouldn’t get so cocky – I have no intentions on losing today!” Satoko fired back, a haughty laugh punctuating her confidence. The trap maniac had, sadly, been on a losing streak the past couple days, and was prepared to do whatever it took to avoid that day’s punishment. Humiliation was not befitting of a woman such as herself. With a grin on her face returning Satoko’s own, Mion stood from her seat and strode over to her treasure trove: the locker filled with her board games. Despite its small outward appearance, the locker contained countless games Mion had collected over her life, to the point that it was unfathomable so many could fit inside. Incomprehensibly deep, only when one looked inside the locker could they understand its power, forbidden to ever speak it aloud.</p>
<p>Rika should know, after all. She had gone inside it herself, earlier that day.</p>
<p>Step one to Rika Furude’s masterplan: rearrange the board games within so that team-based games were front and prominent. Arriving early to the classroom before anyone else, Rika swiftly made her way to the game locker, unlocking and throwing open the doors. Even for a witch who had lived for countless years, the properties of this locker still threw Rika for a loop – but trying to comprehend it would take too much time. So, she quickly started grabbing and moving games around, stacking team games together and making them the most eye-catching for her green-haired friend. With Hanyuu now a club member, there was an even number of players, meaning there was more incentive to try out team games. It was a simple, but necessary beginning to the plan. However, as Rika had come to learn, life never made things quite so easy.</p>
<p>Walking back to the table, Mion plopped her game of choice on the makeshift table, smiling wickedly all the while. And with a simple glance at what game it was, Rika understood her reaction – and she could only furrow her brow in response. Because what was on the table was not any of the games Rika had meticulously arranged to catch Mion’s eye, but instead a familiar, inconspicuous game, with a picture of a bald, mustachioed man wearing a nice suit posing on the front cover.</p>
<p>“Today, we’re playing <em>Blitz Monopoly!</em>” Mion declared, her word final.</p>
<p><strong><em>Blitz Monopoly! </em></strong>A variant on the classic board game invented by the Sonozaki twins after the two had taken a liking to Monopoly. There was a lot of malicious play involved in Monopoly’s late game; the risk and reward of trading properties, investing in buildings, the thrill of a die roll – plenty of selfish gameplay for Mion and Shion to enjoy. Problem was, getting to that point was <em>really boring</em>. Neither one found much fun in the start of Monopoly, when the only goal was to hope you get lucky and land on something you could afford. Combine that with how long the game could last, it was no wonder the twins came up with their own ruleset to cut out what they considered “the fat” of the game. Now, everyone starts with property already owned, delt out at the start of the game. Starting money is also quadrupled, to encourage early purchasing of buildings (“Stimulating the economy!” as Mion puts it). This way, the more exciting parts of Monopoly can be engaged with right away, and it makes the game significantly shorter. It was not perfect, but from the few times the club played it, it was fun. But today it was problematic, Rika bitterly lamented, because how was her plan supposed to move forward if they played a single player game? <em>It’s like Mion knew what I was plotting! </em>Rika complained in her mind.<em> Maybe she noticed I moved her games? It is her locker. Perhaps I was too obvious with my placement. Foolish! </em>Brain working into overdrive, Rika tried to come up with a compromise that would save this derailing train. But luckily, a stroke of genius was not needed when one has divine interventions on their side.</p>
<p>“Um, umm…. Au au… how do you play this game?” Hanyuu asked timidly. The newest member had, of course, never played Blitz Monopoly. Rika, realizing the opportunity her goddess friend had given her, leaped on it immediately.</p>
<p>“Mii-<em>chan</em>, don’t you think it’s unfair to Hanyuu to make her play such a difficult game? She hasn’t even played normal Monopoly. Can we try something else?” Rika requested, hoping Hanyuu’s cute helplessness was enough to melt Mion’s icy heart. However, the girl’s wicked smile only grew further.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Rika, but that ain’t our style! Either Hanyuu’s gonna learn, or she’s dead!” Mion told her, without mercy. This was, of course, the way of their club. Everyone learned on the fly if they did not want to be the receiver of punishment. New members, regardless of how cute they were, were not exempt from this rule. Cursing this, Rika tried once again to think of a way to capitalize on Hanyuu’s helping hand and set her plan back on its rails. But, once again, it was thanks to her friends that she was able to succeed at all.</p>
<p>“Well, if we can’t change games,” Rena spoke up, looking thoughtfully at Mion. “Then how about we simply pair up? One of us can help Hanyuu learn the game, and we’ll share the punishment if we still lose.” Mion actually took this into consideration, to Rika’s relief. On the one hand, Mion was the type of girl to teach someone how to swim by pushing them into the deep end of a pool. If they drown, then that is simply that. But on the other hand, it was rare for there to be multiple victims of punishment after club came to an end. Having one plaything was already fun, but getting to subject even more people to her sadistic tendencies?</p>
<p>It was decided, Rika knew, when a sinister look crossed over Mion’s face. Rena’s offer had gone through.</p>
<p>Pointing a finger at Rena, Mion said, “Alright, Rena, you’re on! We’ll split into teams. We’ll all still get our own property and money, but we’ll be able to share it between partners. And if either partner goes bankrupt, then both players lose!” With new rules established, Mion looked around the group expectantly. “So, who’s willing to side with Hanyuu? No offense, but I think she’ll be quite the handicap, heheheh!”</p>
<p>Rena automatically raised her hand, signaling her “sacrifice”. “I’ll play with Hanyuu,” she said, sharing a look with the horned girl. “I made the suggestion, so it’s only fair I team up with her.” Hanyuu was grateful, giving her friend a hug.</p>
<p>“Well, if we are doing this, then I wish to be on the same side as Rika,” Satoko said, going along with the flow. With Hanyuu and Rena’s quick thinking, Rika’s plan was now back on track. And with two teams firmly established, that meant…</p>
<p>Keiichi leaned nonchalantly back into his chair, a cocky air overtaking him. Everyone in the group worked great together, but pairing Mion and him together was asking for danger. She was a intense wildfire that could rage on as long as Keiichi was there to keep her lit. He was, therefore, completely assured of their mutual victory. “Alright, Mion, it’s me and you then. Wanna wipe the floor with these punks?” he asked his friend, shooting her a confident smile.</p>
<p>One Mion gladly reciprocated. “Oh, absolutely. Let’s make these fools regret their entire lives!”</p><hr/>
<p>“How did we looooooooooooooooose?!”</p>
<p>Wailing like a little girl, Keiichi’s face had slammed into his desk, despair overtaking him. Mion meanwhile let her eyes glaze over, lost in thought, replaying the game within her mind. She never lost at Blitz Monopoly – never! It was <em>her game. </em>How did the other girls, including a total novice like Hanyuu, overtake the combined power of herself and Keiichi?</p>
<p>Cheating, mostly. When the game is secretly 2 versus 4, it isn’t hard to leave the clueless in the dust.</p>
<p>Oh, the minxes were careful to cover their tracks. They played normally, for the most part. But occasionally, whenever Mion or Keiichi’s pieces were close to one of their property, trades would be initiated, swapping ownership around. Then, the duos would use their money to improve the buildings on their recently acquired property. This boosting method assured that their targets’ funds were slowly and steadily drained, until they were completely forced to declare bankruptcy. As Keiichi and Mion wallowed in their mutual defeat, the other girls discreetly looked at each other, mirth plain on their faces. The game swiftly wrapped up after that, with Rena and Hanyuu miraculously coming out on top.</p>
<p>“Au au! W-We won, Rena! We won!” Hanyuu babbled out, somewhat disbelieving their luck. To win her very first Blitz Monopoly match – the gods must have been watching them that day.</p>
<p>Rena was equally elated, pulling Hanyuu into a hug. “Oh, you were so good, Hanyuu! I knew you could do it!”</p>
<p>Rika and Satoko, taking second place, were much more subdued in their celebration. But celebrate they did, because their goal was not to win, but simply to make Keiichi and Mion lose. With this, they were the receivers of the punishment, and Rika’s plan began to go into its final phase. The only issue was that Rika intended to win – she had a particular idea in mind for the two teenagers, but it would default to Rena and Hanyuu to choose a fitting penalty for the losers. <em>I suppose it’s fine</em>, Rika thought, accepting of her position. <em>Rena knows what we’re doing. I’m sure she’ll think of something clever</em>.</p>
<p>Mion, eventually, came out of her stupor, sighing deeply. Resigning herself to her fate, she conceded to the two winners. “Alright, you guys got us. Fair’s fair. What do you want us to do?” she asked, multiple predictions coming to mind. Wear some ridiculous outfits? Mion wouldn’t be surprised if Rena tried to force Keiichi into one of Angel Mort’s uniforms. Maybe she would even get something out of this loss if she looked at it that way.</p>
<p>Halting their victory hug, Rena and Hanyuu looked at each other, seeming to communicate without speaking. Then, with a smile, Hanyuu stepped aside, voicelessly telling Rena the floor was hers. With a thankful look, Rena’s gaze moved between her prey. Knowing they were cornered, Keiichi and Mion could only patiently wait to hear the verdict from the judge. Pursing her lips, Rena brought her hand to her chin, closing her eyes to think. After a beat, her eyes shot back open. Snapping her fingers, Rena looked positively pleased with herself, giggling wildly. And knowing the girl so well, Keiichi and Mion knew they were in for some trouble.</p>
<p>“Alright, you two. I’ve got <em>just </em>the punishment in mind. Hope you’re ready for it, because it’s a doozy!” Rena said, building up anticipation. Keiichi leaned in, sweat beading down his forehead, while Mion stayed composed, arms crossed, the only sign of worry being the intense biting on her lip. Eyes lighting up in playful glee, Rena threw her hands up, announcing that day’s formal punishment.</p>
<p>“I wish for you two to hold hands on our walk home!”</p>
<p>Silence followed. Everyone sat still, digesting Rena’s words, while looking at the eccentric girl. Then, a short bark of laughter broke that silence, before falling apart into relieved guffaws. Mion had lost her tense posture, almost doubling over with how hard she was laughing. “W-W-W-Wait, that’s it? That’s all you’ve got, Rena?” she managed to get out before completely succumbing to her mirth. Keiichi was equally shocked, and relieved, by Rena’s supposed “punishment”.</p>
<p>“Hey, if all we gotta do is hold hands, then I ain’t complaining!” he said gleefully.</p>
<p>Satoko crossed her arms, not attempting to hide her annoyance at Rena. “I must concur with those two, Rena. That’s quite the lenient punishment – I hesitate to even call it that. Don’t you agree, Rika?” She shifted her eyes over to her friend, expecting an agreement. But instead, Satoko was surprised to see Rika had a small smirk on her features. Head resting in her hands, her eyes held a sly glint as she looked at Rena, who paid her no mind.</p>
<p>“Hmm, is it too easy? Is it?” Rena mumbled, concern ripe in her voice. She looked downcast, perhaps realizing that she should reconsider her decision. But before she could, Mion pounced.</p>
<p>“No take backs, Rena! You chose our punishment, and we have to honor it,” Mion declared, ensuring that the handholding was locked in. Rena jumped back, shocked by Mion’s aggressiveness, looking like a scared puppy. Keiichi laughed watching her.</p>
<p>“Don’t look so sad, Rena. Not like we can all come up with great ideas on the fly. Just gonna have to try again some other time, yeah?” He sounded sympathetic, but everyone could tell he was glad to not have to deal with a difficult punishment. No humiliation to endure, for once!</p>
<p>Crestfallen, Rena turned away from the group, grabbing her bag along the way. “I suppose we should go home then; let’s get my silly punishment out of the way,” she said somberly. Her downcast attitude, a complete 180° from her jubilance earlier, was almost enough to make the losers of the game feel guilty. But Mion and Keiichi were not going to change their minds, and so stood up to leave as well. As they gathered their things, Rena casually glanced over her shoulder, eyes bouncing back between the two of them. “Are you two going to hold hands? Are you?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, right!” Keiichi exclaimed, nonchalantly holding his hand out towards Mion. “Let’s get this over with, right Mion?” Expecting a quick confirmation followed by pressure in his hand, Keiichi had not moved his eyes from his bag, still putting stuff in his bag. But as seconds passed by, and he noticed his hand remained empty, he brought his eyes to his partner in crime and best friend, Mion Sonozaki, only to find her staring intensely at his open palm. Like a deer caught in headlights, she was totally transfixed by Keiichi’s hand, unmoving, frozen.</p>
<p>“Mion? You, uh, you okay?” he asked, confusion plain in his voice.</p>
<p>Mion snapped to attention. “Oh! Uh, yeah, just fine! Don’t worry about it!”</p>
<p>“Okay, then, my hand?”</p>
<p>“Right!”</p>
<p>Time continued to pass by as neither person moved; they only became more and more aware of the awkward tension growing between them, slowly realizing that maybe this was not going to be so easy after all. Satoko, who was skeptical of Rena’s decision, picked up on the predicament herself; trying to hold in laughter, she glanced over at Rena, who had dropped all pretenses of a naïve, foolhardy girl. Instead, a smug grin lined her features, perfectly aware of what she was doing.</p>
<p>“Hm? Keiichi, Mion, what’s the matter? This punishment is easy, right? Right? Just hold hands outside for our walk home!” she told the two, reminding them of the horrible reality of the situation. Neither said anything, not wanting to acknowledge that they had been trapped so expertly.</p>
<p>Rika, smiling serenely, walked over to her two hopeless romantics, patting them both on the head. “There, there. You guys can survive this! Fight on! Nipah~☆!” she consoled, throwing out her signature line. <em>Crafty, Rena, </em>she mused in her mind. <em>Not what I had in mind, but crafty.</em></p><hr/>
<p>After some deliberation, the nervous teens finally walked out of the school building hand-in-hand, Rena right next to them. For residents of Hinamizawa, the trio walking home was a common sight. And for those who did not pay close attention, there was nothing different between the three from any other day. For the more observant, however, one may notice how stiffly the Maebara boy was walking, trying to appear as collected as possible; in contrast, the Sonozaki heir was attempting to fold into herself, eyes to the road beneath her, face practically aflame. It was an amusing sight, especially when compared to how relaxed Rena Ryuugu was. At most, she seemed to have a bit more pep in her step, a slightly brighter smile than the one she typically wore. But, as stated, only those who were particularly observant would notice such things, and thankfully for Keiichi and Mion, most residents of Hinamizawa were not such.</p>
<p>Most, that is!</p>
<p>“Yooooo, Mion! Keiichi, Rena!” a most dreaded voice called out, sending fear and panic into the hearts of the punished. Appearing around a corner, vicious green hair flowing behind her, was none other than Shion Sonozaki. And to add insult to injury, Kasai was tagging along with her. As Keiichi and Mion desperately tried to hide their hands, Rena responded to Shion in kind.</p>
<p>“Ah, hello Shion! Are you going to the clinic again?”</p>
<p>“Heheh, you know it! That dumb coach really needs all the help he can get.”</p>
<p>Ever since the incident involving the Mountain Dogs, Shion had been going to the Irie Clinic more and more often. She claimed it was because, due to the loss of Takano, Irie needed the assistance that Shion so graciously provided. The others suspected there was another reason but decided there was no need to press the issue – if Shion had something to hide, she would come out with it when the time was right.</p>
<p>It is important to establish this, because otherwise there would be no reason for Shion to walk down this road today of all accursed days.</p>
<p>As Rena enthralled Shion with the tale of the club’s escapades that day, Keiichi and Mion made a valiant attempt to shield themselves behind Rena. And they really tried their best, to be fair – but hiding your hands in front of two people is practically impossible. And when you have an impish woman like Shion and a professional like Kasai looking your way? It would have been better to own up to everything.</p>
<p>“By the way, congratulations, you two,” the bodyguard spoke up when there was a brief lull in Shion and Rena’s talking. “I did not expect either of you to tie the knot.”</p>
<p>“Huh? What?” Shion glanced up at Kasai, perplexed, before shifting her gaze to her sister and Keiichi, both their blood running cold. And then she looked down.</p>
<p>“Oh. Oh!”</p>
<p>“Shion.” Keiichi began, because Mion was too mortified to even attempt talking.</p>
<p>“Oooooohohoho<em>ho!”</em></p>
<p>“Shion, you have to listen to me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry Keiichi, I’m listening!” Shion cackled out, eyes bright with mirth. “I couldn’t imagine ignoring how you and my sister got together!”</p>
<p>“We are <em>not-!</em>” Mion blabbered out, but she was cut off by Shion’s incessant giggling. There were a lot of humiliation games Mion had gone through during her time as president, and she figured she had grown strong against such hardships – but <em>this?</em> This may just be too much.</p>
<p>Genuinely confused, Kasai sent an inquisitive look over at Rena, quirking his eyebrow. Rena simply giggled, then gave an actual explanation. “Like I was saying, Shion, club today was kinda abnormal. And Keiichi and Mion ended up paying for it!” Shion nodded understandingly, her laughter finally starting to subside. But that did not mean she was through messing with her sister and friend yet.</p>
<p>“So, sis, how is it?” Shion asked politely, like a loving sibling would. “Keiichi’s hand, that is.”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t have to tell you anything, you witch!”</p>
<p>“Actually,” Rena piped up, smiling sweetly. “I say you do.”</p>
<p>“Grrk!” Forced to obey, Mion could only feebly confess her thoughts to her sister. “I-It’s… softer than I expected, I guess.”</p>
<p><em>Soft?! </em>That was the last word he ever expected to hear. Strong, calloused, solid, so many other things came to his head before <em>soft</em>. But, as Mion rattled on, further describing his hand as “relaxed” and “gentle”, Keiichi could not deny that some part of him did not hate Mion’s words. In fact, they were reassuring to hear. Did he not want to repair his image, at least to himself? Perhaps something as simple as his grip was a sign that he was perceived as a kind, approachable boy. Unknowingly, maybe Mion’s words were exactly what he needed to hear.</p>
<p>“Sounds nice, sis! I’ll have to give them a whirl sometime,” Shion laughed out, enjoying herself far too much. “Well, Keiichi? Your thoughts?” she asked, her target for harassment switching over to him.</p>
<p>“Uh,” was all Keiichi could eloquently say, caught in the middle of his thought process. Switching gears suddenly, he kicked his brain into overdrive trying to think of any kind descriptive words. In the outside world, all eyes were on the boy – even Kasai had an amused smile on his face. No one’s gaze pierced more than Mion’s, though, who was panicking at the idea of any words coming out of Keiichi’s mouth. She almost preferred if a freak bolt of lightning screamed from the clear skies above and eradicated the two of them. But before such an act of mercy could occur, Keiichi’s academically stellar brain had given him an acceptable answer.</p>
<p>“It’s… firm?”</p>
<p>Curse this stupid boy.</p>
<p>As Shion cackled like a witch, and Rena sympathetically hid her giggles, Mion could only use her other hand to cover her face in shame. Poor Keiichi could only nervously scratch the back of his neck, and even attempted to console Mion by squeezing her hand gently. It did work, for the record, if minutely.</p>
<p>“I mean, she feels very reassuring?” Keiichi blurted out, doing his best to salvage the situation. “Secure, I guess? You’re really putting me on the spot here…” he trailed off, grumbling out an excuse. Shion only laughed harder, but Mion, if she were being honest with herself, could not help but feel a little elated by his words. Certainly, she wanted to be seen as “girly” by Keiichi, more than anything – but at the same time, isn’t it good that he felt safe by her side? If she took it that way, then maybe the last hour wasn’t a total failure.</p>
<p>Once again, the group had to wait for Shion’s uncontrolled laughter to die out. She gripped her sides like she was in pain, with tears in her eyes, as she attempted to stifle her joy. Finally, it was a reminder of the time from Kasai that brought her back to her senses. “Ah, are we really that late?” Shion realized, still smiling broadly, but donning a more serious mask. Shaking her head to be rid of any remaining chuckles, she bowed deeply towards the three students in front of her. “I have to thank the three of you, seriously,” she maturely said, much like a princess honoring her servants would. “I don’t think I’ve laughed that hard in years.”</p>
<p>Mion was, understandably, not sharing her sister’s elation. “Real glad you got your kicks, Shion. Just get outta here already!”</p>
<p>“Can do! C’mon, Kasai, let’s go. Can’t keep Irie waiting anymore, right?” she told her bodyguard, who nodded simply. The two started to walk off, with Shion turning around one final time to say, “Don’t screw this up, Keiichi! She’s a keeper!” And, dodging a rock tossed by her sister, Shion and Kasai left the group of friends for the clinic.</p>
<p>Huffing, Mion began to stomp off, unwillingly dragging Keiichi off with her. “Aagghhh, she pisses me off so much! I can’t stand that demon!” Yet despite her words, Rena knew deep down that Mion was very appreciative of her sister – rather than acting meek and demure, Mion was acting like her typical self. Shion had, in her own malicious way, been the perfect ice breaker for the group. Keiichi just hoped his arm did not get pulled off before he made it home.</p>
<p>And so, the three friends were able to make their way to Mion’s house relatively normally – sure, the “punishment” was not over, but Mion and Keiichi seemed to have finally relaxed into it, talking casually with Rena while maintaining their grip. One would almost think this was a common occurrence for the two of them. Eventually, they reached the fork in the road where Rena and Keiichi would part with Mion – except, the energetic girl seemed to have other plans.</p>
<p>“Ahhhhhh! I totally forgoooooot!” Rena yelled out, eyes wide in panic. Suddenly, she turned and started to make a mad dash down the road to her and Keiichi’s homes, before turning right back around and running back to her friends. “Sorry, but I can’t walk home with you, Keiichi! I promised dad I’d help with…” Rena suddenly paused, eyes going blank, then bounced back with “Spring cleaning! Very late spring cleaning! Ahh, dad, you goofball, it’s been summer for months! Talk to you guys later!” and with that, Rena dashed away, leaving Mion and Keiichi by themselves. The two looked at each other, confused beyond belief. They could only merely shrug and chalk it up to Rena’s unique eccentricity.</p>
<p>In truth, however, Rena had a victorious smile on her face, for she had successfully fulfilled the last part of Rika’s plan. After going through such an ordeal, Keiichi and Mion were left alone, and with tensions high and teenage hormones raging, the only logical conclusion was for the two to **** *** **** ****! Or at least, this was what Rena assumed would happen. The girl could be quite the romantic.</p>
<p>And also quite dirty minded. Now finally alone, Rena could no longer hold back her “kyute” side. “Hau… Mii-<em>chan</em> and Keiichi were so kyute…” she said to herself. “Wanna take them home… oh, but I can’t be selfish… but I want them all to myself…”</p>
<p>Perhaps she’ll make a quick stop to the garbage heap before going home. She’s earned the trip.</p><hr/>
<p>“Well. Today’s been… a day.”</p>
<p>With Rena’s abrupt departure, Keiichi and Mion were lost on what exactly to do. They both assumed their punishment was officially over, but it felt weird to simply move on like it was any other day. Something felt different this time.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it really has,” Mion agreed, laughing dryly. “Um… I guess we can let go now?” she said, gesturing towards their hands.</p>
<p>“Oh! Uh, yeah. Here,” Keiichi stammered out, letting go and taking his hand back to his side. Mion did not say anything, instead lightly touching her palm with her other hand’s thumb. Not enjoying the sudden lack of warmth from Keiichi. “Sorry if my hands were sweaty, or something,” Keiichi apologized, which caused Mion to shoot her eyes up towards her friend.</p>
<p>“Ah, no, don’t apologize! Actually, I should apologize! I was nervous as hell during all of this, I had your hand in a vice grip. I coulda crushed your fingers!” Mion prattled on with her own apologies, trying to play it all off with a smile. It was plain as day she was even more rattled by the punishment than Keiichi was.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but laugh a bit at the whole situation. “Man, we were really unprepared for this, huh? Never thought something like this would make me lose my cool.”</p>
<p>Mion barked out a laugh at that. “Hah! What cool do you have to lose, Keiichi?”</p>
<p>“Hey, I’ve got tons of cool to lose! I’m a cool guy!”</p>
<p>“Sure, Kei-<em>chan</em>.”</p>
<p>This was better; normal. Keiichi and Mion ribbing each other back and forth, no weird messy feelings getting in the way. Talking like best friends should.</p>
<p><em>Best friends, huh. </em>Keiichi pondered that thought. Mion was his best friend. He has said it before, he’s sure of it. And the only reason he could consider Mion his best friend was because she didn’t remind him of any other girl he had met before. And she stood out more so when compared to Rika, Rena, even Satoko. It made it easy to forget their differing genders, and whatever could tangle up their friendship from that difference.</p>
<p>Today certainly threw a wrench in that dynamic, however.</p>
<p>Keiichi wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but he was certainly seeing Mion in a different light recently. And Rena’s little punishment only exacerbated whatever was going on with him. It made him want to spend more time with Mion, more than he already did, outside of the club. Obviously, he knew what a crush was – but admitting that he had one, on Mion of all things, was not something he was prepared for.</p>
<p>“Alright, I gotta get going, Keiichi,” Mion announced, turning towards the road that led to her home. “Today was… fun? But I got entrance exams to study for, textbooks to drool over. You know how it is. See ya tomorrow!”</p>
<p>Keiichi could let her go. But where was the harm in entertaining the feelings bubbling around his chest?</p>
<p>“Hey, uh, Mion?” Keiichi spoke up to the retreating back of Mion Sonozaki.</p>
<p>“Hm? Wassup?” Mion turned around, a quizzical look on her face.</p>
<p><em>Do or die, Maebara. </em>“It’s just… I know a thing or two about studying for exams. Some tips, tricks, that sort of thing. Do you… want any help?”</p>
<p>The ball was now in Mion’s court. Either she’d pick up on what was happening, or fate had other plans for these two. Luckily, whoever was weaving this particular tale seemed to favor these two morons.</p>
<p>“You… wanna help?” Mion said, blinking vapidly. Scratching at her cheek, she calmly said, “I mean, I guess help wouldn’t be bad. Granny shouldn’t mind that, I think. Actually, having you around would be great!” The more Mion talked, the more she warmed up to the idea. “Yeah, why don’t you come around, Kei<em>-chan</em>? You ain’t busy, right?”</p>
<p>“Nah, don’t think so. I’ll call my folks when we get to your place, let ‘em know what we’re doing.”</p>
<p>“Great! Let’s get going, then!”</p>
<p>Turning around, Mion marched off, Keiichi following right behind. She was keeping a lead on him mainly to hide the growing blush on her cheeks. Her sudden bravado was just an attempt to keep herself collected. Was having Keiichi over as hard as walking around in public, hand in hand? Absolutely not. But she still had plenty of butterflies flittering around in her stomach at the thought of him coming over. Hopefully Shion won’t be done with Irie before Keiichi heads home.</p>
<p>Whatever happens now is in their hands. But this was definitely a good start to unlocking a brand-new future for them both.</p><hr/>
<p>“I’d say today went pretty well, wouldn’t you, Hanyuu?”</p>
<p>“Heeheehee, I couldn’t agree more.”</p>
<p>Late into the night, Rika and Hanyuu talked about everything that transpired that day. Satoko was fast asleep already, and so the two talked at a whisper. Rika sat by her favorite window, but no wine was in her hands – she decided to leave the stuff behind after securing the world she desired. “Do you think those two have figured things out between the two of them?”</p>
<p>“Patience, Rika,” Hanyuu said, with the sagely wisdom of a goddess inflecting her tone. “The day has not even ended. Do you truly think Keiichi and Mion could work themselves out by this point?”</p>
<p>Rika chuckled, shaking her head. “Silly me, I forget who we’re dealing with.”</p>
<p>“Was this whole plan of yours not made with them in mind, after all?” Hanyuu asked, giggling.</p>
<p>“Well, it didn’t go entirely how I expected it, but all that mattered was the end result.”</p>
<p>The two sat in silence, gazing out at the moon, relaxed and content.</p>
<p>“Hanyuu… this world is real, correct?” Rika asked, out of nowhere. Hanyuu was, justifiably, confused.</p>
<p>“You fought so hard to find this fragment. You now doubt its existence, after so long?” Hanyuu accused, but her voice was gentle and understanding.</p>
<p>Rika smiled bitterly. “Forgive my cynicism. Perhaps I cannot let go of my hundred years of failures just yet. Some part of me is still expecting something to happen.”</p>
<p>Hanyuu did not respond just yet, taking in Rika’s words. She had a point, after all. In some ways, this world was almost too perfect. Too many things went right, were going right. Rika feared she was simply being set up for an even more devastating ending.</p>
<p>Hanyuu reached over and took Rika’s hand in hers. “Rika, do you feel me?” she asked, looking into Rika’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course.”</p>
<p>“I am real to you?”</p>
<p>“Yes? Where are you going with this?”</p>
<p>Hanyuu smiled warmly. “Rika, even if this was a dream, nothing more than something meant to comfort you… could you live with a dream that felt so real?”</p>
<p>Rika considered Hanyuu’s question. And in a moment, answered her. “I do not want to wake up tomorrow and be trapped within those same weeks. I’ve fought too hard for that.” Thinking her finished, Hanyuu prepared to pull away, but Rika’s intense stare locked Hanyuu in place. “However,” she continued. “A false world of dreams would only be cruel. A taste of what is to come is nice, but I want nothing less than the real thing, Hanyuu.”</p>
<p>Stunned into silence, Hanyuu could not respond yet to Rika’s declaration. Rika looked back out at the evening sky, the moon reflecting in her eyes. She looked serene – like a goddess basking in a beautiful world of her own creation.</p>
<p>Hanyuu laughed quietly. “I was simply creating a hypothetical, Rika. I’m glad you’re so determined to keep this world real.”</p>
<p>“Of course I am. My precious friends live in this world, and they’re all happy. I would be a terrible person not to strive for their happiness.” Rika smirked, a cocky look appearing on her face. “Besides, if I ever did find myself back in that loop, I wouldn’t fret too much. Takano hardly seems like a problem now.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you feel that way, Rika.”</p>
<p>Hanyuu was going to make her way to bed, but Rika stopped her once again with one of her thoughts. “Still, I wouldn’t mind a do over of today. Rena’s plan worked pretty well, but I liked my punishment a lot better.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Curiosity piqued, Hanyuu asked the obvious. “And what exactly was your plan?”</p>
<p>“Remember the times when we helped Mion at Angel Mort, during that horrid otaku gathering? And Keiichi made himself look cool in front of her?”</p>
<p>“It’s hard to forget, really,” Hanyuu recalled the worlds where Mion attempted to woo Keiichi by posing as her sister, Shion. It ultimately did not work out, but it certainly was the closest the poor girl ever got to Keiichi.</p>
<p>“I planned on recreating that. Except I’d have Keiichi and Mion swap positions.”</p>
<p>Hanyuu pictured the scenario in her head – and immediately went red in the face. “Rika, you can’t have Keiichi do something like that! That’s indecent! Inappropriate! Obscene!”</p>
<p>Rika snorted. “The boy would enjoy it.”</p>
<p><em>“Riikaaaa!” </em>Hanyuu whined, as Rika laughed at her expense. Falling into a huff, she changed the subject by voicing something on her mind. “Besides, that wasn’t even Mion back then, that was Shion.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Rika quirked an eyebrow, confused by Hanyuu. “No, it was Mion. I’m sure of it.”</p>
<p>“No, it was Shion. She tricked Keiichi that day, remember?”</p>
<p>“Hanyuu, I’ve repeated that scenario multiple times. It was Mion.”</p>
<p>“No, it was Shion!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mion!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shion!”</em>
</p>
<p>The two girls would bicker for the rest of the night, their only audience the dazzlingly bright moon high above them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me, finishing Higurashi's VN in October: wow that was great! I wanna write something cute for this. Hopefully nothing happens between now and when I publish this that completely throws the conclusion of the VN out the window!</p>
<p>Me, publishing this, finally watching Higu Gou: lol. lmao.</p>
<p>This kinda goes on for too long but I was just having fun with it because I wanted to get out of my writing funk. I think it worked, and I've got some ideas for other series I want to write, so hopefully I'll be more productive in the future. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and any comments on it are appreciated. Thank you for reading.</p>
<p>(Also, I do not condone the act of publicly humiliating your friends in a gambit to get them together romantically. This only works if you're in a group as off-the-goop as the Higurashi kids. Which is why it works fine for them!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>